Terrorsaur
Terrorsaur is the name of several fictional characters from the world of Transformers universes.Terror-Saur is an amalgamate of terror and saur (lizard).Contents show editBeast Wars Terrorsaur Terrorsaur as he appeared in Beast WarsPredaconSub-group Basic Beasts, TransmetalsFunction Aerial CombatAerial AttacksMotto "Claim power as if it is already yours."Alternate Modes Cybertronian JetPteranodonTransmetal PteranodonSeries Beast WarsEnglish voice actor Doug Parker1Japanese voice actor Nobuo TobitaTerrorsaur was one of the original members of Megatron's Darkside crew who stole the Golden Disk artifact from the Cybertron archives.Cunning and devious, Terrorsaur was almost a direct copy of the Decepticon Starscream from his plans to usurp the leadership of Megatron and lead the Predacons to his voice (which sounded a lot like Starscream's; in a possible in-joke Terrorsaur's voice actor, Doug Parker, was the one who voiced Starscream during his Beast Wars appearance). His alternate mode was that of a Pteranodon.2According to the Beast Wars show bible written by Bob Forward and Larry DiTillio Terrorsaur's weapons include Missile Launchers (Wing Mounted), Plasma Rifle (hand-held) and Heat Beam (Eyes). This book describes him as a “leathery Peter Lorre, toadying up to Megatron when he must, backstabbing him when he can.”editFun PublicationsThe Predacon General now known as Megatron gathered a crew of like-minded individuals. While Waspinator and Terrorsaur stole a ship, Megatron, Dinobot and Scorponok stole the Golden Disk artifact, battling the guards and destroying one, disabling a second, and leaving a third to commandeer a ship to pursue them. Picked up by their ship, they fled and were pursued by two ships - one of which was the Axalon commanded by Optimus Primal, the other the Chromia 10. With a little help from Laserbeak and Buzzsaw (secretly sent by Divebomb to ensure Megatron's plan to change history succeeded) they destroyed one of their pursuers, and the newly christened Darkside fled into Transwarp space, with the Axalon in pursuit - thus beginning the Beast Wars. It is interesting to note that even here Terrorsaur still began some of his sentences with his characteristic "Raawk". Art sketches by artist Marcelo Matere in the latter section of the comic indicate his pre-Earth mode was that of a fighter jet.editSeason 1Arriving on Earth when the Darkside crashed, Terrorsaur would be reformatted into a pteranodon, and would form the aerial arm of the Predacons along with Waspinator and, in later episodes Inferno. However, Terrorsaur's true ambitions were never far from the surface. To this end, Terrosaur challenged Megatron several times, vying for leadership, and, true to Starscream's legacy, he always lost.Terrorsaur's treachery isn't really seen until the episode Equal Measures when he made an 'false alliance' with Dinobot until the former Predacon literally flushed him out of the base. In the episode Power Surge Terrorsaur found a large quantity of energon, and used it to augment his power and finally defeat Megatron ("The Energon's been absorbed directly into my super-structure... I... I've never felt such power! I'm Invincible!") However, the Maximals destroyed the mountain and Megatron was rebuilt by Scorponok, ensuring Terrorsaur's reign was short-lived. However, Megatron kept him in service despite knowledge of Terrorsaur's treachery because of the limited number of troops under his command. Terrorsaur would also team up with a reprogrammed Rhinox to take over, although Rhinox soon double crossed him. A fed up Megatron did teach him a lesson by forcibly launching him over the horizon at one point. He would soon make another attempt, allying with Rattrap (undercover from the Maximals to discover how the Predacons were tapping their communications) and having him disable Megatron. Megatron was soon free, but allowed Terrorsaur to lead the Predacons in an attack on the Maximals. Predictably, the attack was a disaster, putting an end to Terrorsaur's ambitions. After this, in the latter half of season one, he seemed to have abandoned his ambition to overthrow Megatron and become at least an obedient, if not loyal, soldier. He often clashed with Airazor.editSeason 2He seemingly died in the season two premiere after colliding with Scorponok and falling into a lava pit while being altered by the Quantum Surge that created the Transmetals. Originally Terrorsaur was supposed to survive the Transwarp explosion (and become a Transmetal in the process) instead of Waspinator. However, because of Waspinator's popularity with fans it was altered so that Terrorsaur was written out instead.editIDW PublishingAccording to his biography published in the Beast Wars Sourcebook Terrorsaur actually survived the events of Season Two and was turned into a Transmetal, but he remained trapped in the magma, unable to escape until after Megatron was defeated and the Maximals left with him for Cybertron. What happened to Scorponok and Terrorsaur afterwards is unknown.Terrorsaur had a biography printed in the Beast Wars Sourcebook by IDW Publishing.3edit3H EnterprisesBeast Wars Terrorsaur would reappear in the Transformers: Universe comic book series in his original form as one of the Transformers kidnapped by Unicron. No Terrorsaur toy was released in the Transformers: Universe toy line though.editMangaUnlike the show, Terrorsaur did survive the Transwarp explosion and become a Transmetal in the process, only to be obliterated by the guns of the Nemesis.editToysBeast Wars Basic TerrorsaurThe original Terrorsaur toy was a flip-changer which came with a gun accessory.456 It was later recolored as Lazorbeak, Hydra, Fractyl and Swoop.Beast Wars Deluxe Transmetal TerrorsaurA Transmetal toy of Terrorsaur, with the tertiary form of a flying wing, was released but never utilized in the show, since he died just before the Quantum Surge turned some of the cast into Transmetals, though his hand was seen glowing in the same way as the other Transmetals before sinking into the lava. He did return in the pages of Transformers: Universe. Since Unicron was pulling victims from different times and dimensions, it's possible he pulled Terrorsaur from just before he died in the lava.The Dinobot Terranotron was a red repaint of Transmetal Terrorsaur.There were plans to make a Transmetal Fractyl toy which would have been a repaint of Transmetal Terrorsaur, but it was never released. Only hand painted prototypes were produced.editTransformers: Armada TerrorsaurDecepticonSub-group Deluxe BeastsPartner IronhideMotto “The strong take, the weak give -- to me!”Alternate Modes Mechanical PteranodonSeries Transformers: ArmadaTerrorsaur is a Decepticon who is partnered with the Mini-Con Ironhide.editDreamwave ProductionsIn the Dreamwave Productions Armada comic book series, he battled against Unicron's coming, but was captured by the Chaos-Bringer himself. His beast form was explained as his being reconfigured for Earth-combat some time before his first appearance in the comics.Armada Terrorsaur appeared as one of the Four Horsemen of Unicron in the Transformers: Energon comic book series. His mind corrupted and his body enhanced by the Chaos-Bringer's power, Unicron and his servant sent him and his fellow Horsemen - Airazor, Rhinox and Cheetor - to attack Cybertron. They devastated much of the planet, before being stopped by Optimus Prime (now in his Powerlinking Energon body) who drove off all four.Terrorsaur would appear once more before Dreamwave folded, albeit in flashback, in Transformers: Energon #30. In this flashback we would see Scorponok leading Wheeljack, Predacon, Terrorsaur and Skywarp against the Autobots in an unspecified battle on Cybertron. In Megatron’s battle barge, Starscream warned Megatron to watch out for Scorponok as Thrust, Cyclonus and Demolishor piloted the barge - a warning that would prove prophetic in the future.Although it was stated in the comics that his beast mode is an adaption for combat on Earth, he appeared in beast mode in a flashback to ancient Cybertron, long before the discovery of Earth. It is possible he gained his beast mode from the Decepticon cult leader Predacon.Terrorsaur also was set to appear in the unreleased thirty-first issue of the Transformers: Energon comic series.editToysArmada Terrorsaur with IronhideIn Transformers: Armada (a later toyline and separate Transformers universe) the transmetal Terrorsaur toy was remolded and released as a Decepticon. He was partnered with the Mini-Con Ironhide.7 editTransformers: Classics Terrorsaur AutobotSub-group Dinobots, Mini-ConsFunction WarriorPartner Knockdown and SwoopAlternate Modes Mechanical TyrannosaurusSeries Transformers: ClassicsTerrorsaur appeared in the Transformers: Classics line as a Mini-Con, part of the Dinobots Mini-Con Team. This Terrorsaur seems to have little to do with either of the previous Terrorsaurs, being an Autobot who turns into a Tyrannosaurus. He has a hissing voice. His dinosaur mode mouth spits acid. His favorite snack good is duryllium bars and he has a reputation for having bad breath.According to his biography Terrorsaur loves violence, but he is smart enough to know that he'll get in less trouble if he aims his violence towards "bad guys." 8editFun PublicationsTerrorsaur appears in The New World by Fun Publications. He destroys a nest of three nasty mutants with his fellow Dinobot Mini-Cons. After the death of Modus Prime under mysterious circumstances Terrorsaur offeres to interrogate the survivors as to what really happened, but his leader Hacksaw refuses to let him ask them questions, fearing Terrorsaur would rip them apart during questioning.editToysClassic Mini-Con Terrorsaur (2006)Terrorsaur came packaged with Knockdown and Swoop.9The mold for this figure is also used for Dualor in the Transformers: Dark of the Moon toy line Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Dinobots Category:Fictional robotic dinosaurs Category:Mini-Cons Category:Predacons Category:Robotic pterosaurs Category:Transmetals Category:Unicron-related characters Category:1996 introductions Category:Robots Category:Robotic dinosaurs Category:Villains